femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dr. Velislava (Train)
Dr. Velislava (Koyna Ruseva) was the main villainess of the 2008 film Train. She was a Russian woman who encountered Coach Harris as he was at a train station with his American wrestling team, which consisted of Alex Roper, her boyfriend Todd Patterson, Sheldon, Claire, and assistant coach Willy. Introduction The team's sneaking out the previous night for a party resulted in the group missing their train, and it was while Harris was attempting to get them new tickets to Odessa that Velislava approached him, claiming that she was getting onto a train passing through Odessa and that the team could board and pay for their tickets later. After the team boarded, Velislava approached Harris in the dining car and invited him back to her cabin, where the two prepared to have sex. Heel Turn After revealing her name when Harris asked about it, however, Velislava turned heel by knocking Harris out with a injection. As revealed over the course of the film, the train was in actuality the location of an illegal organ harvesting operation, with Dr. Velislava as the mastermind behind the scheme and luring tourists to the train in order to kidnap them and have her henchmen kidnap them and harvest their organs for her clients. Harris was killed after having his organs harvested, and after Todd was abducted, Velislava was shown attempting to harvest from him as he was strung up with hooks. After Todd managed to push her off of him, the evil Velislava ordered her cohort to keep Todd steady, watching coldly as the man severed Todd's spine. Todd later had one of his eyes extracted, with Velislava being shown telling the mother of a young boy with severe glaucoma in one eye to prepare him for surgery. Velislava was also present after Sheldon was captured, having a man view Sheldon's genitalia and (after he approves them for a presumed surgery) has her lackey castrate Sheldon and subsequently stitch him up. The film's climax has the remaining members of the team captured by Velislava and her team, with the villainess stopping her cohort when he began beating Willy and had him get Sheldon from a cage he was trapped in, needing someone with O+ blood. After having Sheldon's heart extracted from his body, Velislava went to perform the surgery in another car, having her accomplice come to assist her. It was at that time that Alex managed to escape after two train employees (both also conspirators in the organ harvesting operation) attempted to rape her, killing one before hiding in a sleeping department. The train later passed through a patoon, with Velislava callously catching Claire be dragged off by the soldiers after they gave her to them as a "present" in exchange for being allowed to pass through their checkpoint. Death The film's climax has the train arriving at a medieval hospital being used as a base of operations, with Alex (having disguised herself to avoid captured) freeing an injured Willy and fleeing the hospital with him, only for Willy to be killed by Velislava's henchmen when they locate him in the forest after Alex left him alone to go see if they were going in the right direction. Alex eventually made it back to the train, which was parked near the hospital, where Velislava was drinking with her cohorts, being reassured that Alex would die out in the forest. After killing one of Velislava's men after he spotted her in the boiler room, Alex began dousing the boiler room and other carts of the train used for the organ smuggling operation, and it was while she doing this that Alex was approached by Velislava. Velislava asked Alex to stop and claimed her twisted operation was helping sick people live, and when confronted by Alex about killing her friends, argued she would be no better than her and her crew if she set the fire. Alex initially appeared to believe Velislava's words as she took Alex's hand off the gas can, only to be surprised when Alex abruptly knocked her to the ground with two punches to the face. Alex then lit a match and, despite Velislava's meek pleas, set the gasoline ablaze, leaving the villainess to burn to death. Gallery Dr. Velislava2.png Dr. Velislava3.png Category:2000s Category:Begs Hero for Mercy Category:Blonde Category:Boss Category:Callous Category:Conspirator Category:Deceiver Category:Femme Fatale Category:Greedy Category:Incapacitator Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Indirect Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Woman Kills Villainess Category:Fate: Deceased Category:Demise: Burned Alive